


Chasing Red.

by aphunks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphunks/pseuds/aphunks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was lonely. He needed help. And this is how they became one of the most dangerous and feared hunters at the age of 19. </p><p>OC/OC no slash (sorry destiel fans!) </p><p>****NOTE**** This story is about two OC characters, and how their hunting lives became. Yes there is a connection to the Winchesters, and will meet them. But they don't have any type of romantic relationships with any of them. (I mean their a bit young)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing Red.

**Prologue.**

_Italics= Joels thoughts as of the present._

Phoenix watched her mother drink. 

Phoenix had counted how many bottles, which came out to be six. She hadn’t really kept track of the times there had been a half burnt cigarette on the floor, or how dangerous it had been. 

She knew there was no stop–no end. This was an unremitting number of boxes in the trash, the ones her brother had picked out each day and asked what it was. She didn’t know how to answer, so she said it was a box for storing paper. 

It was confusing sometimes, especially for Evan. He was so young as of that age, only 5 years younger then her. His speech had caught up with age eventually, since their mother refused to do anything for her kids. 

“Get me another one slave,” she barked, half asleep. Phoenix resisted the urge to sigh in frustration, and just go get another one from the store. It was a long enough walk, and her mother got impatient quickly. 

“I need money,” she told her. Her mother turned in her position, her open eye glaring at her daughter. 

“Don’t ya make money with your job girl? What’d ya do all day slugging around?” she said impatiently. Phoenix could sense the anger emitting off her mother, making her bones shiver in fear. 

“I’m only 12, not old enough,” she told her. “you should get a job.” 

Her mother now opened her other eye, both of them staring at her like she had killed her favorite thing in front of her. That is if it was possible to kill a beer bottle. 

“Are ya telling me what to do little girl?” she said, her angry voice rising. Phoenix shook her head slowly, knowing there was no alternative solution besides agreement. 

“No. I’ll get them,” she said, unclenching her once balled up fists. Her mother went back to her laying position again, closing both her eyes. 

She felt the need to take her little brother with her, maybe just for safety. There was no knowing what she would do if she was impatient. 

But Phoenix knew, if she took him, she would try to do the same thing. Trying to escape was very difficult, and a very easy idea to come up with. In fact, she tried twice, but failed unsuccessfully. Something was always holding her back, no reason intended or implied. 

Before she could reach the door, there was a loud ring. 

A ring. 

It was such foreign sound, especially since nobody ever visits their house, or even wants to. The last time, Phoenix tried inviting one of her friends over, but he got to scared of her mother and stopped talking to her altogether. It was quite sad loosing the only friend you had. 

She walked to the door, slowly as if she didn’t want to have loud footsteps. She knew that hurt her mother’s head. 

“Hello,” she said, once she opened the door. Staring straight up ahead, Phoenix stood facing one of the most tallest woman she had ever seen, towering over her like a giant, casting a shadow ten feet behind her. She gulped, feeling a bit scared at how intimidating she looked. 

“Hello, is this Marla Lancaster’s house?” Marla was her mother’s name, it was rarely spoken, since there was nobody to call her by it. 

“Who’s at the door Phoenit?” her mother said, mispronouncing her name again. She sighed, closing her eyes for a brief second. The woman looked extremely anxious, as if she was in a hurry. 

“Yes, she’s a bit drunk at the moment though.” She didn’t see the point in lying, since anybody that knew her mother’s name was obviously somebody close to her. 

“I need to see her. Excuse me Phoenix.” Phoenix let a warm feeling in her stomach, having hearing her _real_ name for once. 

Behind the tall woman, there stood a boy. Phoenix hadn’t noticed him standing there at all, he was so quiet, hiding behind his mother’s huge legs. 

“Are you with her?” she asked him politely. He nodded slowly, refusing to say anything. 

There was moment of awkward silence. None of them saying anything. She had never seen these people before in her life, but it seemed like they had been been her family for a long time. 

She knew there was no end to this, so she the best thing she could possibly do at the moment. 

“Do you want to come in?” she asked him. He nodded, his rosy cheeks, getting even more rosier. He didn’t say anything, only followed her, not having a clue about how to find his way around the house. 

“Who’s this?” her 5 year old brother asked curiously. She hadn’t even know he woke up from his nap. She picked him up, lifting him easily. He was so tiny. 

“I don’t know. Apparently his mother knew our mom.” Evan visibly cringed at the mention of his mother. Usually kids would love to meet people who liked his mother, but knowing their mother, she was vicious, so her friends must be too. 

The boy also noticed the sudden change in their moods, a questioning look on his face. But still, he didn’t say anything. 

“But don’t worry, theres no fighting yet,” she assured him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, only waking up a few minutes earlier. 

“What’s your name?” he asked the boy. The boy looked a bit uncomfortable, twiddling with his fingers. 

“It’s uh, Joel.” he answered shyly. She smiled slightly. 

“I like that name.” she told him. He looked a bit hopeful. 

“Really? Kid’s at my school think it’s a stupid name.” he said bitterly. She frowned. What was school? 

“What’s school?” Evan said voicing her thoughts. Joel looked a bit surprised by his question, blinking a few times like he didn’t understand. 

“You know what school is right? You have to go there, it’s in the law.” he seemed a bit confused. 

Phoenix nodded her head, still frowning. “Nope. My mother just keeps me at home.”

He stared at her wide eyed. “You’re so lucky. You must’ve started your training?” she sill shook her head no, not knowing what that meant. 

“What? Really?” he seemed so much more into the conversation now, talking much more then before. 

“Never. I can’t even read.” This made him look even more confused then he was before.

“Wow.” he breathed out finally, still shaken by shock. 

“Yeah.” 

“You two. Come into the living room. Now.” 

They both turned to see his mother carefully sending them a stern look, telling them to follow her. They obliged, not knowing what else to say. 

"Are we in trouble?" Joel asked nervously, shifting his feet side to side. His mother shook her head smiling just a little bit.

"Do you know who she is?" the woman asked patiently. Joel nodded shyly, sparing the blonde girl beside him a small glance. 

"This'll be harder then I thought." sighed his mother impatiently. "I thought he knew." 

Phoenix's mother rubbed her temple, a small smile on her face. "Who knew the princess would end up here." 

Though the tall woman did't laugh. "This is serious Marla." she reprimanded. 

Marla chuckled slightly. "Of course Mariam."

Mariam continued, taking a big long breath before. "Phoenix dear, do you know about your family?" 

The girl shook her head no, showing that she had no idea what the woman meant. "No. What do you mean by princess?" 

_Her curiosity was the best of her. I remember that day_ _vividly._

"Well..." Mariam started nervously, "you see...." 

Marla looked  disgruntled by Mariam's hesitance and decided to go and say it anyway. "Your a princess Phoenix." 

There was a pregnant pause. One for Mariam to glare at the drunkard of a woman, and one for Phoenix to comprehend what the tall woman said. Princess? She heard of the term before, but never really knew what it was. 

"Princess? What's that?" she asked confused. Mariam looked at incredulous. Suddenly she felt a bit guilty for not knowing it. 

_Ah, little princess was always so clueless._

 

**Sorry it's not fully edited, but I tried. I hope you like it :)**

 


End file.
